1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cosmetic compositions for toilet soap, facial cleansing cream, shampoo, rinse, and the like.
2. Discussion of the Background
A variety of cosmetic compositions are used for toilet soap, facial cleansing cream, shampoo, rinse, etc. Recently, there have been developed cosmetic compositions that produce an antibacterial effect or a deodorizing effect.
However, those conventional cosmetic compositions include synthetic compounds, which may pose a safety problem against the human body. Some cosmetic compositions exhibit an insufficient antibacterial effect or deodorizing effect.
It is an object of the invention to provide a cosmetic composition which is capable of exhibiting excellent antibacterial effect and deodorizing effect, while avoiding harmful effects against the human body.
To achieve the above object, there has been provided a cosmetic composition which contains at least one of Kumazasa extract and charcoal. Kumazasa is a plant of the species Sasa albo-marginata. Kumazasa extract is extracted from leaves of Kumazasa by using an ethanol solution, or prepared by other conventional methods. The charcoal is preferably activated charcoal, which is called medicinal carbon in the Pharmacopoeia Japonica. It is known that Kumazasa mainly contains polysaccharides, chlorophyll, vitamin B.sub.1, vitamin B.sub.2, organic acids, .beta.-amyrin, minerals, amino acids, etc.
Kumazasa extract exhibits an excellent bactericidal effect and antiinflammatory effect. It is presumable that the bactericidal effect of Kumazasa is obtainable since chlorophyllin, which is a derivative obtained by subjecting chlorophyll of Kumazasa to alkali hydrolysis, exhibits the bactericidal properties, acting directly over some types of bacteria, particularly anaerobic bacteria. Kumazasa also exhibits an adsorption effect and a deodorization effect.
On the other hand, charcoal is a porous material, and therefore exhibits the adsorption effect, thereby exhibiting the deodorization effect.